A process for changing a version of an application program usually involves changes of a large amount of data. In a certain technology, a precise test may be used to compare programs, code, resources, and data of two versions to detect differences between the two versions, so that a tester may understand how data are adjusted between the two versions, and may further determine whether these adjustments meet expected changes.
However, in some data tables, changing of data involves many fields, and the specific meaning of the data is not very clear, so that the data change cannot be understood by others except the owner; or associations between some data tables are too strong, and even one change needs to be associated with multiple pieces of data or even multiple tables. In these cases, a tester needs to spend a large amount of time to verify whether the changed data is normal, which cannot be implemented in a time limited version test. That is, there exists a problem of slow speed and low efficiency when a large amount of changed data is detected manually.